


PunKing Pi

by asymmetricalJester



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluffy, I Had To, M/M, This is awful forgive me, fall - Freeform, puns, super starkbucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 10:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2425313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asymmetricalJester/pseuds/asymmetricalJester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky really, really hates the fall and Tony finds out why the hard way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	PunKing Pi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Xambonie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xambonie/gifts).



> Inspired by xambonie harassing me with puns until I responded to our Role Play. She called herself a PunKing Pi and I just kinda ran with it...
> 
> Super Starkbucks because it's our mutual otp.

It was the first day of fall, an innocent enough day except Bucky seemed to be more on edge than normal. 

Tony was doing a tune up on the other Brunette’s arm, making faces at him to get him to relax. “Hey buddy, is something the matter? You’re more high strung than normal,” he said, trying to mask his genuine concern with a teasing tone. 

Bucky blinked a few times and cocked his head to the side. “You don’t know?” he questioned, frowning.

Tony gave him a look, folding his arms across his chest. “Know what?” he asked.

Bucky opened his mouth to speak when Steve came bursting into the room. “Guys I have a problem, I think I’m turning into a leaf,” the star spangled man said, brows furrowed in worry.

Bucky let out a loud groan and Tony shot him a confused look. “Steve, what?” he asked, completely lost.

Steve stared at him for a few moments before dropping to one knee. “I’m pretty sure I’m turning into a leaf because I’m falling for you.” 

Tony wasn’t sure what was louder, Steve’s laughter or Bucky’s groans of frustration. 

&

Apparently this was a thing. Like, normal Steve behaviour. Every fall for whatever reason he’d spend all of his time telling increasingly awful puns. Apparently Bucky had remembered it and had been dreading it. Tony knew Bucky loved Steve more than pretty much anything but he couldn’t stand it when the blonde started telling his stupid puns. After about two weeks Tony was starting to understand why.

The final straw was when Tony was dragged out of his workshop by an overeager Steve. Apparently he had baked a pumpkin pie and he was dying for Tony and Bucky to try it. Something about it being his ma’s old recipe or something.

They were seated at the table and Steve gave them each a plate, face bright with pride. Tony’s mouth fell open. On the plate in front of him was pumpkin pie cut meticulously into 3.14. Apparently Bucky’s was the same because he fell out of his seat and onto the floor. 

“Steve. Steve no,” Tony said, burying his face in his hands.

Steve just stifled a giggle and beamed at them. “Awww come on Tony. I thought you liked Punkin Pi~” he said sweetly, batting his long lashes at Tony in a way that made his stomach turn with desire. 

“You’re playing dirty,” Tony griped, ignoring Bucky’s wines of annoyance from the floor as he dug into his pie. 

&

The super soldier and the mechanic got their revenge on Steve a few weeks later. It was shortly after Thanksgiving and winter was fast approaching. Blissfully the puns were winding down. 

Tony had talked Steve into letting Bucky tie him to a chair for what was presumed to be some weird sexual thing, Tony wasn’t really sure what Barnes had told him to get him to agree. 

He couldn’t help but grin at the confused look on Steve’s face as he walked out carrying a crown made of pumpkin shell. He placed it delicately on Steve’s head and started taking a bunch of pictures for Instagram and Twitter, captioning them all with “my #PunKingPi”.

It was Bucky’s idea to carve the numbers for Pi into the front of the crown and Tony was glad he had thought of it. Revenge was so sweet.


End file.
